


And Then Canon Got Fucked

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heat - dreamscape - king of the castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Canon Got Fucked

Heat sat on the floor outside his leader's sleeping cell. It wasn't his turn to stand guard anymore, but he'd completely ignored the idiot preta who'd been scheduled after Heat when she'd come to relieve him. They kept taking out the other tribes; Serph was more of a target than ever, and now they'd quartered Sera in there as well, to take advantage of the tight security. It was a very efficient use of resources--it'd been Gale's idea. Heat hated it. He curled his fingers against the cold metal of the floor, wishing for claws. He closed his eyes for just a minute, against the burn of 72 hours awake, and slept.

_He's standing on soft carpet, watching dust catch the sputtering electrical light illuminating a set of portraits. "The story to be told now...is that of a beautiful princess and two princes," the recording cackles. The sound echoes in empty hallways. The good prince and the evil prince flank their princess on either side, standing guard, and Heat steps closer. "One day, an evil being captured the princess, and planned to use her powers for evil. She was imprisoned high up in a tall tower."_

_ Heat reaches up to dust his fingers over red paint, wonders vaguely why he's not setting off the drop-traps. He huffs a little, whispers "I told you I was stronger than him," out loud just to hear a living voice in this mausoleum. As if the ruins had heard him, the recording starts up again, spurting more dust and nonsense into the air. _

_"Now, the princess was secretly in love with the good prince," the wires tell him. "While the evil prince was madly in love with the princess." He walks over to stand between the blue portrait and the princess. The blue background makes the pink of her dress look bright, alive, though not strong the way the red does. He growls again, annoyed at himself; it's all illusions._

_ "And so the Evil Prince killed everyone in the tower to rescue the Princess, and then the Good Prince led them both to Nirvana, where their every wish was granted," he tells the aging speaker. It shuts off with a hiss, and the silence after is almost as loud. _

The hand on his arm startled him almost into transforming, when he woke. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times to try and drag them into focus before he recognized the figure leaning over him as Serph. "Heat? Wha—why are you sleeping in the hallway?" Sera asked, somewhere through the door where he couldn't see. Serph's hand slipped down from his shoulder to his wrist, close in a way that makes Heat shiver, and pulled Heat to his feet.

"You should come inside," Serph said, and for once Heat did't feel like arguing.


End file.
